Diary Of Hermione Granger
by Whitesiren
Summary: Hermione always felt insecure. What would she do if she found a spell to change everything about herself?


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and any of its characters.  
  
Diary Of Hermione Granger  
  
PRIVATE  
  
Day 1  
  
Harry is Ron's best friend and Ron is Harry's best friend so where does that leave me? I'm beginning to doubt if I ever do belong here.even without Draco Malfoy's constant nagging of my bloodline.  
  
They think that I'm a know-it-all but all I ever wanted to do belong, that's why I try so hard and study to learn all there is to know about magic and wizardry so that my magical bloodline or lack of it for that matter wouldn't show.  
  
Even back home they judge me to quickly, they see me heading to the library carrying my armful of books and they laugh at me mercilessly. They think that I don't hurt! I'm usually not feeling this useless and pitiful I just wished that somebody would give me a chance.and of course Ron and Harry are both angry at me for the moment.  
  
All because I told Prof. McGonagall about the Firebolt that Harry received. I was only doing it for their sakes, Hell! I could've saved their lives. Who knows perhaps that murderer Sirius Black sent him that broom and jinx it! They should've been grateful not angry. But I guess people always get the wrong impression about my actions and me.  
  
Ever since I was small my parents always say that I'm gifted, that I could read far better than anyone else in my class, even surpassing those older than me, not only in reading but also among many other subject as well. And because of this people always assume that I'm a freak or a snob, because I could do things better than them. I thought coming here would kind of like be a new adventure, and it truly has been. I really do enjoy studying here, but people all over the world are just the same. Ordinary folks, wizards.they don't understand me no one ever has.  
  
Day 2  
  
Oh how I hate him!!! He never lets an opportunity pass by t taunt me that I'm a mudblood. He thinks he owns the world and everyone should bow and worship him, all because he's Draco Malfoy! As though HE'S someone special. Even Harry doesn't expect such treatment, speaking of him. I hate him too! He and Ron are still angry with me.  
  
I thought this place would be different, and here I am eating my breaks and lunch at the library just like back home. Only this time the books here are far interesting. Today I found the most interesting thesis in those million and million of books at the library. A spell to change me! Not just physically.but everything! Memories, background.everything. I could create it all to perfection. Only the spell is very complicated. I have half a mind to try it half a mind to leave it alone. So what should I do?  
  
Day 3  
  
I can't take it anymore! I've finally decided.I am going to try the spell. What do I have to lose? My miserable life and self? DAMN this tears! I would need at least 2 days to prepare for the spell and on the third day, I would do it. There's no backing out now.  
  
Day 4  
  
Malfoy had the nerve to mock me again. Before I would've put up with it, Harry and Ron used to defend me, now I'm all alone. I can't believe I used to have a tiny crush on Malfoy. What was I thinking? His attitude totally overshadows his good looks, only now they aren't so good accompanied by his constant sneer and smirk. Did I mention that I hate him?  
  
Day 5  
  
SEETHING!  
  
The ingredients are harder to gather than I expected, but tomorrow I shall continue my plan, I can't stand it anymore!  
  
Day 6  
  
AT LAST! All alone here, I'm glad that no one's watching. Goodbye life! I don't know how long this spell will last but I do hope it lasts for a bit of time. But before that.I don't really understand how or where will I come from. Perhaps I could write myself a letter? A note to my parents if I never come back? Maybe I can find a way to retain my memories. Why have I only thought of this precautions right now? Cant believe I've been so stupid.  
  
Oh well.I don't care anymore, I hate my life. I don't like to admit it but I am a bit nervous, the potion doesn't taste very bad. But first to prepare the ritual.AH! There now to say the words. (INCANTAIONS)  
  
@@@@@  
  
Aaaghhh! The room is spinning! This has been a very bad idea!!! My entre body feels so numb and the splitting headache is starting to throb. OH NO! What happens now?  
  
@@@@@  
  
Hermione Granger's body disappeared from her special haven without a trace.  
  
A/N: this is supposed to be a one-shot kind of thing. If I ever do continue this I'm going to make it a Hermione/Draco fic, with the new Hermione/character. So Review!!! 


End file.
